


Pals

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bartz finds Galuf moping.





	Pals

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Using the NA PSN names, sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy V or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Somewhere along the line, the thrill of sharing a tiny tent with two gorgeous women—albeit one that he used to think was actually a rather handsome man—has worn off. He’s used to traveling, of course, used to a hard day of braving monsters and battling the land itself just to survive, but now that there’s a _purpose_ behind his travels, the pressure’s really on. He can feel the oppressive hands of time ticking every day away. When they finally have a moment’s peace and can afford to pitch a tent, Bartz is just _tired_.

It doesn’t help that he also has to do the pitching. Galuf is too old to make do manual labour—more so than they each already do, anyway—and neither Reina nor Faris know their way around it. Faris always offers to help, but her ‘land-lubber’ skills are in such disrepair that she gets more in the way than she does help. So Bartz does it all. Then the rest cram in, Reina and Faris promptly pass out, and Galuf plops down and snores. Loudly.

At least, most nights he does. Bartz has gotten so used to it that it’s almost become something of a lullaby for him. And it’s weird to him when it’s missing—when he can actually hear the crickets and occasional birds outside. 

He tries to sleep anyway. He’s exhausted, plagued by battle scars, and still missing Boko. But something keeps him up, and eventually, he gives up tossing and turning on the hard dirt ground. 

He crawls out of the tent, out into the crisp open air in the clear plains they’ve set up in. The stars are all out, glimmering away without a care in the world—because their worlds aren’t in danger. The picturesque sky does something to bolster Bartz’ spirits, and he finds his energy coming back as he plods across the trampled dirt and grass to where their campfire’s long burnt out. 

Galuf is sitting there, huddled up on a log, staring broodingly at the ashy remains of their dinner. He doesn’t so much as look up when Bartz takes a seat next to him. After shifting a bit to get comfortable and crossing his arms over his cold chest, Bartz prods, “What’s eating you?”

Galuf grunts and shrugs, which doesn’t look right on him—he’s usually got the most to say. Bartz elbows him and pushes, “C’mon.”

With a long sigh, Galuf turns his gaze up to the stars. He mutters wistfully, “You all are lucky, you know?”

“Us?” Bartz snorts out a laugh. “I can’t think of a less lucky bunch!” Well. At least, they are now. The princess life was probably pretty cushy, and Faris seemed to have plenty of fun with her squadron. Even Bartz’ life was good, once upon a time. But that was before the crystals started shattering and the world’s fate fell into their hands. 

Galuf shakes his head. “Nah, you are. Sure, we’ve got it hard right now, but think of the friends you’ve got. And not just friends, really _cool_ friends beyond the human soul. Think about it. Every one of you has a different creature rooting for you—Boko, Hydra... even a freakin’ dragon!”

Bartz can’t help a real laugh then. “Is that what you’re bummed about? Not having an animal friend?”

Galuf shrugs again, but he’s wearing a guilty smile. The hesitancy behind that reminds Bartz why he shouldn’t be smiling so easily himself. Galuf mirrors the frown when Bartz’s expression drops. 

Bartz has to look away to mumble, “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. They’ve all been hurt because of us. Boko would probably be a lot better off without me.”

They’re both silent for a moment. Then Galuf breathes, “At least you had the good times.” Which is true. Bartz is grateful. 

And he’s usually not so melancholy. Boko would nip him for moping. So he tries to lighten the mood by suggesting, “How about I get in my trainer gear. Which totally looks like an animal. Then I can be your animal bud.”

Galuf laughs so loud that Bartz fears it’ll wake the others. But it’s worth it. Galuf does look cheered. With a playful shove, Bartz insists, “C’mon, you got friends, even if they are just boring humans. Now why don’t you come back and rest up with the rest of us. It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow.”

“Always is,” Galuf groans. But he does push up to his feet, and Bartz follows. 

They walk back together, cram into the tiny tent, and in no time at all, Galuf is snoring.


End file.
